Spencer
Spencer *'Class:' LNER A4 Pacific *'Builder': LNER Doncaster Works *'Designer': Sir Nigel Gresley *'Configuration': 4-6-2 *'Built': Sometime between 1935 and 1938 Spencer is a sleek engine privately owned by the Duke and Duchess of Boxford. Bio During his first visit to Sodor, Spencer took the Duke and Duchess of Boxford on a trip around Sodor. He ignored Gordon's warnings about taking on water and thus ran out; however, he blamed the incident on a leaky tank. Upon his next visit, Spencer challenged Edward to a race and maintained a lead for the majority of the race, but vainly fell asleep while the Duke and Duchess stopped to take photos and lost to Edward, after Edward got onto the summer house branch first. Spencer has since developed a rivalry with Thomas, with the latter often trying to outshine Spencer - largely without success. Spencer returned to Sodor to help build the new summer house for the Duke and Duchess of Boxford, much to the annoyance of all the engines. First, he insulted the other steam engines - especially Thomas by calling him a "toy tank engine", which as a result they had a competition of strength. However, Spencer neglected to build the new summer house when he became suspicious about Thomas, thinking he was being a tricky tank engine and ended up getting slate down his funnel at Anopha Quarry. When Spencer discovered Percy's mail coaches (thinking that Thomas was hiding them from Percy), he got into trouble with the Fat Controller, who thought that Spencer was hiding the mail coaches all the time. Afterwards, Spencer lost his pride when his owners turned up for their holiday. He then got stuck in the mud when he chased Thomas to Knapford. After being rescued by Hiro, Spencer apologises to Thomas and Hiro and they all work to finish the summer house. But before hand, he kept trying to get Hiro into trouble. Sir Robert Norramby borrowed Spencer as his private engine during the restoration of Ulfstead Castle. He transported the Earl around, and, much to his embarrassment, had to pull some stones for the job. During that time, he attempted to have races with Gordon, but when the two met Connor and Caitlin during one of their runs, they called off the race. After the restoration was complete, Connor, Caitlin, Gordon and Spencer had another race from Ulfstead's grounds. Spencer brought a VIP from the Mainland to present the Fat Controller with an award. Due to showing off, he ended up on Edward's Branch Line. Once he finally arrived at Knapford, the Deputy Minister crossly announced that he would not travel back to the mainland with Spencer. Throughout the day, as the other engines were showing off, Spencer felt sorry for himself and wished he had done his work properly. He learned from his mistake and successfully brought the Deputy Minister back to Sodor the following day. One day, Spencer was travelling through Henry's Tunnel and almost ran into Thomas, who was hiding in the tunnel pretending to be a made-up engine called Geoffrey, to trick the Fat Controller. At winter, he had to stay on Sodor because the Vicarstown Bridge was blocked with snow. He teased Henry by telling him he might see an abominable snowman. But when the two engines saw something covered in snow walking towards them, Spencer tried to run away, but his valves blocked. Luckily, it was only the Fat Controller, who had gotten into trouble in the snow. Persona Spencer is very arrogant and pompous and considers himself to be above doing menial duties such as shunting. None of the engines like him, especially Thomas and Gordon. When he came to build the summer house, Spencer proved himself to be very nosey, sneaky, disobedient and rather neglectful. Despite being closely related, Gordon and Spencer have never gotten on very well with each other. This is mainly because of his pompous behaviour, which exceeds even that of Gordon's. Although he has shown a kind side when he realises his mistakes. This side once came through when he helped Percy find his way home to Tidmouth Sheds. Basis Spencer is an LNER Class A4 pacific. Mallard is also a member of this class. Livery Spencer was painted blue-grey with black lining. From the tenth season onwards, he was painted metallic silver. Appearances Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Glenn Wrage (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Yasuhiko Kawazu (Japan; seventh and eighth seasons) * Shigenori Sōya (Japan; tenth season onwards) * Till Huster (Germany; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Marek Robaczewski (Poland; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Paweł Galia (Poland; Creaky Cranky and O the Indignity only) * Espen Sandvik (Norway; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Tony Marot (France and French speaking Canada) * Leonardo García (Latin America; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Danny Houtkooper (The Netherlands; Hero of the Rails only) * Reinder van der Naalt (The Netherlands) * Gadi Levy (Israel) * Torbjørn Hummel (Denmark) * Ángel Amorós (Spain) * Taisto Oksanen (Finland) Trivia * On the Steamies vs. Diesels DVD, Spencer is called a diesel. This is because in the game, Spencer says he does not have a whistle, but an electric horn instead. However, his picture clearly shows him having a whistle. * One of Spencer's models used to be on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * Spencer's television series model was based on an A4 Pacific, however it was slightly modified. The smoke box was much less angled then it should have been due to the eye mechanism inside. This trait was carried on into the CGI switchover. * In late 2013, Spencer's Take-and-Play model was referenced in the BBC television programme "Have I Got News For You" being described as "A train that looks like David Cameron". * Spencer's Hornby model incorrectly features him with black wheels. All other merchandise models have him with correct silver wheels. * Spencer has been through several changes through the series. These include: ** Season 8 *** Spencer's bronze buffers changed to silver ones. ** Season 10 *** His blue-grey livery changed to metallic silver. ** Season 19 *** He gained two LNER headlamps and a tail lamp. Quotes :"Who are you!?" :"This is Spencer, he's the fastest engine in the world!" :"Humph!" but secretly Gordon was impressed. :"I'm the Duke and Duchess' private engine. I take them everywhere!" - James introduces Gordon to Spencer, Gordon and Spencer, seventh season. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (several versions) * Take Along (normal and metallic; discontinued) * Take-n-Play (normal and talking) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster (normal, coal moustache, and talking version) * My First Thomas (talking) * Hornby (discontinued) * Bachmann * Tomica * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Nakayoshi * Limited Edition Collection * Wind-up Trains * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * LEGO (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Diablock * Collectible Railway * Push Along * Padlock and Key * Micro Rubber Engines * Pico Pico * Boss (with blue express coach and pull-back; discontinued) * Minis (classic, racers, old school, electrified and DC super friends) Gallery File:GordonAndSpencer16.png|Spencer in seventh season File:GordonAndSpencer18.png File:EdwardtheGreat7.png|Spencer in eighth season File:EdwardtheGreat9.png|Spencer's driver inside Spencer's cab File:EdwardtheGreat65.png File:ToppedOffThomas9.png|Spencer in tenth season File:ToppedOffThomas25.png|Spencer's wheels File:ToppedOffThomas26.png File:DreamOn2.png|Spencer in eleventh season File:DreamOn19.png|Spencer at Tidmouth Sheds File:HeroOfTheRails24.png|Spencer in full CGI File:SteamySodor55.png|Spencer in thirteenth season File:SnowTracks33.png|Spencer covered in snow File:MistyIslandRescue109.png|Spencer in Misty Island Rescue File:OtheIndignity15.png|Spencer in the fourteenth season File:SpencertheGrand27.png|Spencer's whistle File:KevintheSteamie56.png|Spencer in fifteenth season File:WelcomeStafford64.png|Spencer in sixteenth season File:KingoftheRailway115.png|Black wheels and name missing from nameplate File:KingoftheRailway525.png|Spencer in King of the Railway File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress10.png|Spencer and Stephen File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress24.png|Spencer in the seventeenth season File:Spencer'sVIP106.png|Spencer in the eighteenth season File:Spencer'sVIP12.png|Spencer's wheels in CGI File:Who'sGeoffrey92.png|Spencer in the nineteenth season File:Who'sGeoffrey128.png File:TheBeastofSodor137.png File:Who'sThatEngine?Spencer6.png|Spencer's funnel and whistle in CGI File:Who'sThatEngine?Spencer8.png File:GordonandSpencer45.png File:GordonandSpencer8.png File:Spencer.png File:ThomasandSpencerpromo.png|A promotional image of Thomas and Spencer File:HerooftheRails575.png File:SpencerCGIpromo.png File:ThomasandSpencerCGIpromo.jpg|Promotional CGI image of Thomas and Spencer File:SpencerSeason13promo.png|Promotional CGI image of Spencer File:SpencerattheSodorSteamworkspromo.png|Promotional CGI image of Spencer at the Sodor Steamworks File:Spencerhead-onpromo.png|Head-on CGI promo File:SpencerCGIpromoposter.png|CGI promotional poster File:SpenceratKnapfordStation.png File:Head-OnSpencerPromo.png File:SpencerPoster.jpg File:SpencerConceptArt.jpg|Concept art File:HerooftheRailsWii38.jpg|Spencer in the Hero of the Rails Wii game File:DayOutWithThomasSpencer.jpg|Spencer at a Day Out with Thomas event, Mavis' face File:Mallardreal.jpg|Mallard, another A4 File:Gordon&SpencerThomasLand.jpg|At Thomas Land in Japan Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLSpencer.jpg|ERTL File:Take-AlongSpencer.jpg|Take-Along Spencer File:Take-AlongMetallicSpencer.jpg|Metallic Take-Along File:Take-n-PlaySpencer.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlaySpencer2014.jpg|2014 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingSpencer.jpg|Talking Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingSpencer2015.jpg|2015 Talking Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayPull'n'Zoom!Spencer.jpg|Take-n-Play Pull 'n' Zoom! Spencer File:Take-n-PlaySpencer'sHeavyHaul.jpg|Take-n-Play Spencer's Heavy Haul File:BachmannSpencer.jpg|Bachmann File:HornbySpencerprototype.jpg|Hornby prototype File:HornbySpencer.png|Hornby File:WoodenRailwaySpencer.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2013Spencer.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:TalkingWoodenRailwaySeriesSpencer.jpg|Talking Wooden Railway Series File:WoodenRailwayBatteryPoweredSpencer.png|Battery Powered Wooden Railway File:WoodenEarlyEngineersSpencer.jpg|Early Engineers File:LEGOSpencerandSirTophamHatt.jpg|LEGO File:MyFirstThomasSpencer.PNG|My First Thomas File:MyFirstThomasDriveAwayTalkingSpencer.jpg|My First Drive-Away Talking Spencer File:Wind-upSpencer.jpg|Wind-up model File:Wind-upClearMetallicSpencer.jpg|Wind-up clear metallic File:TOMYSpencer.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackMasterSpencer.jpg|TrackMaster File:TOMYTrackMasterSpencer2007.jpg|TrackMaster (original) File:TrackMaster3SpeedRCSpencer.jpg|TrackMaster 3-Speed File:TrackMasterCoalMustacheSpencerprototype.jpg|Prototype TrackMaster Coal Moustache Spencer File:TrackMasterCoalMustacheSpencer.jpg|TrackMaster Coal Moustache Spencer File:TrackMasterSnowySpencer.png|Snowy Spencer File:2014TrackMasterSpencer.JPG|2014 TrackMaster File:TrackMasterRoyalSpencer.PNG|Royal Spencer File:TrackMasterTalkingSpencer.jpg|TrackMaster Talking Spencer File:MegaBloksSpencer.jpg|Mega Bloks File:NakayoshiSpencer.jpg|Nakayoshi File:TomicaSpencer.PNG|Tomica File:PushAlongSpencer.jpg|Push Along File:DiablockSpencer.jpg|Diablock File:CollectibleRailwaySpencer.jpg|Collectible Railway File:CollectibleRailwaySpencerprototype.jpg|Prototype Collectible Railway File:SpencerPadlockandKey.jpg|Padlock and Key File:Micro-RubberSpencer.png|Micro Rubber Engines File:PicoPicoSpencer.jpg|Pico Pico File:CapsuleCollectionSpencer.jpg|Capsule Collection File:MyThomasStoryLibrarySpencer.png|Story Library book File:Spencer2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:Spencer(EngineAdventures).png|Railway Adventures book File:EdwardtakestheLead.jpg|2015 story library book File:LimitedEditionCollectionSpencer.JPG|Limited Edition Collection File:MinisClassicSpencer.jpg|Minis (Classic) File:MinisRacerSpencer.jpg|Minis (Racers) File:MinisRacersSpencerPrototype.jpg|Minis (Racers prototype) File:MinisOldSchoolSpencer.jpg|Minis (Old School) File:MinisDCSuperFriendsSpencer.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends) File:MinisDCSuperFriendsSpencer(BlackSmokebox).jpg See Also * Category:Images of Spencer he:ספנסר Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Other railways Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:4-6-2 Category:Visiting Engines